The Book of Life
by Onepiece938
Summary: Luffy follows a not so cheap book about Life and flips to the Love and Romance page! He followed the steps to it and what happens next? Especially to our Red-headed friend. Read and Find out! This is my very first Oneshot. Reviews are welcome!


A/N: Heeey~ This is my very first oneshot I've ever made. I thought of this plot while I was about to sleep and just couldn't keep it to myself:3. Well LuNa fans, here you go! *throws written copies of this story out to the world*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot :3

* * *

_CHIIING_

The chime sang as the boy in the straw hat opened the door and walked in, he looked at the piece of paper that laid scrawled in his hand and read the words in his mind. He looked up again and walked to the chashier, the cashier looked up.

"What may I help you with sir" she said.

"Do you have this book here?" Luffy asked handing the small piece of paper to the lady, she read the paper and looked up.

"We do have this book, it's over there in that isle" she said giving the piece of paper back and pointing to aisle 6.

"Thanks" He said walking over to the isle and examining the middle row from left to right. He murmured the names of the books as he walked slowly until he finally stopped.

Luffy pulled the book out of the shelf and flipped it to it's cover.

"The Book of Life by Ron Lensman" Luffy said squinting while reading it.

"Here it is!" Luffy said hapilly as he held the book with both hands.

"Okay, need to pay for it" He said as he walked back to the counter.

"I'll take this" Luffy said putting the book down.

"That'll be 1000 beri"

Luffy put his hand in his left pocket and dug around only to find nothing, he frowned. Then he put his hand in his right pocket and smiled finding the bill still there.

"Here you go" he said pulling his hand back and putting the bill on the counter.

The clerk then took the bill and pressed one of the buttons for the cash register making the small drawer open with a 'cachak' sound. She then put the dollar bill inside one of the holes that were divided by coins and bills, she closed the drawer and looked up only to find Luffy already taking the book.

"Bye!" he said looking back while waving.

"Thank you, please come again" She said waving back with a smile.

_**-5 minutes ago-**_

Luffy knealed on the railing of the Thousand Sunny with his arms crossed looking out to the ocean. The straw hats had docked on a pirate free island so the island was filled with clubs, fighting, and things that an original savange pirate would enjoy. Unfortunatly Luffy had said that he didn't want to do anything, as Luffy had said that to the crew, all were surprised. With Luffy out of the group Nami told the crew that someone still had to guard the ship along with Luffy in case he didn't get himself into any trouble.

With that decided Robin said that they could play a small game and the one who loses would stay on the ship with Luffy, everyone agreed with Robin's idea. All of them decided to play Rock, Paper, Scissors but unfortunatly the small reindeer had lost and had to stay with Luffy. All of you reading this knows that Usopp is the one most likely to lose, well you know what he did, of course he cheated.

"Oi Luffy!" Chopper yelled getting the boys' attention.

"What is it chopper?" Luffy said not taking his gaze from the ocean as the small reindeer walked to Luffy making a small sound every step he took.

"Can you do me a favour?" He said making Luffy look down at him.

"Hm?"

"I know the guys said that you can't take a single step out the ship, but could you get me this book" Chopper said handing him a small piece of paper.

"I'm a bit busy right now so I can't really do it myself" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Okay!" Luffy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Really! Thanks Luffy!" Chopper said hugging Luffy's legs, then running back to the place he came from.

Luffy watched as the small reindeer disapeared and looked at the small piece of paper he had given him

"The Book of Life"

_**-Back to the Present-**_

Luffy looked at the cover for the book. It looked really worn out and also old looking like from the past a long time ago.

"Why would Chopper want a book like this?" He asked himself as he flipped to a random page.

"Huh?"

He raised an eyebrow seeing a picture of a heart with two cupids with a bow and arrow on each side of the heart. Getting him interested he flipped to the page before that and saw the beggining of the chapter and the title.

"Love and Romance" He said reading the title in big red fancy letters.

He then started reading it.

"If you truly are in love with a girl, read these steps to see which one you like" He said getting some people to look at him.

"First get close to a girl and see if you somehow have a happy or weird feeling inside you" He said looking up and seeing Robin coming out from another bookstore he didn't realize was there.

Robin saw Luffy and slowly walked to him with a small bag in her hand.

"Captain-san, why are you not on the boat?" She said making eye contact.

"Chopper asked me to get this book" Luffy said showing the book to her.

"Doctor-san did?" Robin said with confused eyes.

Luffy nodded.

"Hey Robin" He said remembering the books' question.

"What is it captain-san"

"Do I have a weird feeling inside when I get close to you?"

Robin giggled at her dense captain's question.

"Or do you have that?"

"What were you reading captain-san" She asked with a soft smile on her face.

"The chapter of this book" Luffy said showing the first page of the chapter making her smile.

"Well try Navigator-san, I'm a tad bit to old for you I might say" Robin said messing with him.

"Oh, okay!" He said leaving and going to the nearest bar.

She chuckled watching her captain disapear into a bar.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! YEEEEAAAAAH!"

Came the shouts from inside the bar as Luffy pushed aside some people who where crowding around something.

"Yeah! Come on losers! Pay up! Pay up!" the familiar drunken voice yelled.

Luffy finally got to the front and was not surprised to see his Navigator having a drinking contest with the people that dared to challenge her. Nami noticed Luffy's apearance and decided to try making him drink.

"Hey Luffy!" She yelled making everyone go quiet and have all eyes on him.

"Would you care to have a little drinking contest with me!" She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yeah!" someone shouted which ended up with them cheering.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" They shouted.

Nami stood up and walked to Luffy unbalanced then slumped onto his shoulder.

"Come on Luffy!~" She said half drunk.

Luffy looked at his drunk navigator and stared at her eyes.

She then came up and whispered something in his ear that no one except for him could hear.

"If you win, I'll give you that big pile of beri over there, and you could buy anything you want, even meat" She said as tempting as she could and pointed to the huge pile of beri at the corner of the room which she had earned from the past drinking contests she had won.

Luffy's mouth began to drool as he imagined all the things he could buy with all that money.

"And if _I_ win you can't eat any meat until we get off this island" She said evily.

"Deal?"

"Deal" He said taking her stretched out hand and shaking it.

She smiled, she knows Luffy will lose. She hadn't even seen him drink beer once in her whole life, she was confident he'll lose. And that's what she thought.

"READY!"

Nami bent her arm to an angle with the cup in her hand ready to fill the mug with grog, she looked to her left only to see Luffy hadn't even picked up his mug and was staring at his reflection on the shallowy liquid.

"SET!"

Nami decided to get ready and looked back to the big barrel in front of her, Luffy picked up his cup and began drooling over the thoughts of food and also decided to get ready.

**"GO!"**

Nami dipped her cup into the barrel and filled the cup to the brim and began chugging it down, however Luffy too did the same and took a small sip of the liquid.

"EWW! This tastes awful! Why does Zoro even drink this stuff!" Luffy yelled while spitting the drink out from his mouth.

'HA! Just as I thought, now I gotta keep drinking until a minute passes' She thought smiling evily and finishing her first cup.

Luffy stared at the sloshing liquid inside the barrel and started drooling again at the thought of how many stacks of meat he could purchase with all that money. He then began to get serious and slowly started drinking the first cup, wincing with every gulp. Nami was now three-fourths through her second cup and was still smiling with a headache slowly growing.

Luffy thought more and more about the meat and swallowed all the liquid that had contained the cup with one gulp, Nami's eyes grew.

'What the hell'

The boy was now one-eights through the barrel, Nami finished her second cup and tried drinking faster to catch up with Luffy. She suceeded and was one-fourths through the barrel. Every pair of eyes were now on both people watching the intense competition.

A few seconds pass and Luffy only had to finish one-and a half cup and Nami was half way on her last cup.

'I have to win' she thought to herself as she tried taming the huge headache she had.

She stared at the cup that she held in her hand which started to get fuzzy, the world began spinning for her. She held her hand up to her forehead to try to stop it from spinning. It barely helped.

She could hear cheers coming from the crowd.

"10!"

She tried holding in the pain and continued drinking from the cup.

"9!"

Nami looked to her left and saw Luffy was also half way through his last cup.

"8!"

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"7!"

The world began turning black as she slowly fell from her seat and landed on her side on the floor. She could hear cheers.

"Winner! Winner!"

"Nami! Hey Nami! Are you oka-"

X/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\X

Nami slowly opened her eyes feeling as if she was on someone's back. She then noticed Luffy was carrying her piggyback style with her head resting on his shoulder. It was already dark and the street seemed empty with only the street lights to keep it lit.

"Hey..." Nami said with a hurting headache.

"Oh! Your awake! I thought you were dead for a second there!" Luffy said worried, spinning his head to the right to face her.

"Where did the money go" she said looking around to see if he was carrying any bag.

"Well since I won and you told me I could do whatever I want with it, I gave it to the people"

Nami's face dropped.

"WHAAAT! JUST THINK OF WHAT WE COULD'VE BOUGHT WITH ALL THAT MONEY!" She screamed trying to hit him as hard as she can but failed from the loss of strenght she got from the contest. She sighed.

"Idiot"

"Shishishishishi"

That was then Nami realized he was reading something but could barely see the words.

"What are you reading?" Nami said narrowing her eyes to see what the words said, Luffy's eyes widened and he quickly closed the book shut and held the book to his left side so she wouldn't see.

"?"

"Hahaha..." Luffy laughed nervously, while Nami eyed him curiosly.

"Give me the book" She demanded, the drunkeness leaving her but still with the headache.

"hmm..." He said not knowing what to say.

"Give it, Now" Nami said sticking out her hand for the book.

"I can't" Luffy said looking down at the ground as he kept walking.

"And why so'' She said whispering to his ear making him shiver.

"Chopper told me to get it, so it's his" He said looking down at the book.

"If it's not yours then why'd you read it" Nami said trying to make him give her the book.

"I was bored" He said.

"Put me down" Nami said and he did as what was told.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she saw him shaking and sweating.

"N-Nothing" Luffy said staring at the sidewalk.

Nami raised an eyebrow and reached for the book, but just as she was about to grab it Luffy took her chin and kissed her. Nami's eyes widened and she stayed in that position until Luffy parted, she felt her heart racing feeling it would jump out of her chest. She watched as Luffy's expression turned worried.

"I-I-I'm sorry Nami! I didn't think you'd hate me that much! All I did was follow the book-"

Luffy's sentence was cut off when Nami instinctivly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Luffy was very surprised and slowly closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to his body. They kissed and stayed like that enjoying the moment until Nami softly pushed him on the shoulders.

Both where breathing hard and they stared in each others eyes, Nami's cheeks were tainted with a red color, as for Luffy just stared at the person in front of him breathing heavily. When Nami finaly controled her breathing, she smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. Both were touching foreheads and looking at each others eyes.

"Nami..." he said in a totally different tone she had never heard.

"I love you"

She smiled as she felt her face getting warm.

"I know..."

"I love you too" she said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Now let's go or the crew will get suspicious" Nami said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah" Luffy grinned.

Both walked back to the Sunny hand in hand, Luffy with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys! How long were you out there, it's already 9:26!" Usopp yelled from the ship.

"Everyone stayed up waiting for you!" He yelled again only now with the rest of the crew to look down.

"NAMI-SWAAAN~! I'm so gald your oka-" Sanji's heart eye cracked when seeing Luffy holding hands with Nami.

"Oi! Shitty captain! Take your paws-"

Sanji was cut off by one of Robin's hands covering his mouth, Sanji looked at the direction of where Robin was at and was greeted by a small gentle smile. Sanji pouted and the hand disapeared as the new couple made their way up the sunny.

Luffy landed on the sunny's deck while carrying Nami bridal style. Everyone knew they'll start going out soon and they finally decided to call it a day.

* * *

A/N: I've worked on this one shot for 3 days! I wanted it to be posted so badly! So Good or Bad? I don't know please review! :)


End file.
